


The Attack on Hamunaptra

by HibernatingHermit



Series: The Mummy - Missing Scenes, One-Shots, and Other Pointless Drivel [2]
Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: Backstory, Canon Compliant, Character building, During Canon, Extended Scene, Gen, Missing Scene, More pointless drivel for your reading pleasure, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HibernatingHermit/pseuds/HibernatingHermit
Summary: Before and after the Medjai attack Hamunaptra.
Series: The Mummy - Missing Scenes, One-Shots, and Other Pointless Drivel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005471
Kudos: 12





	The Attack on Hamunaptra

**Author's Note:**

> All dialogue in italics is spoken in Arabic

Ardeth cared not for the idea of attack; he knew how heavily armed the trespassers were. He had been warned of their tenacity by Dalil, the leader of the tribe that had tried to get back the key on the boat. Too many had been lost in that attack, and Ardeth was not keen on risking more lives in another, Medjai or otherwise.

“ _What other option is available to us_?” Hazim demanded, “ _It is not as if we could go and speak with them. People like them — treasure hunters — they have no respect. They will not listen to reason. And they do not believe our warnings_.”

Ardeth remained silent. Hazim made a good point. But at the same time, Ardeth wanted a more peaceful, less risky option. He knew they would lose men in an attack. Men they would need if the Creature was, indeed, awakened. Men who did not deserve to die.

“ _You must make a decision_ ,” Hazim urged impatiently, “ _and quickly. Or I will be forced to do it for you_.”

Ardeth’s dark eyes turned sharply upon him. “ _That is not your place_.”

“ _The men are restless, concerned_ ,” Hazim said harshly, “ _as am I. We must act_.”

“ _An attack is foolish_ ,” Ardeth said, “ _they are heavily armed. We will suffer losses._ ”

“ _Losses we can afford, in the pursuit of driving these trespassers out of the City, away from the Creature. And they do not expect us; we will surprise them._ ”

Ardeth felt he was backed into a corner. They needed to get these people out of the City, for their own good, and the rest of the world’s, but to attack them hardly seemed the best way to go about it. But it was as Hazim said: treasure hunters listened not to reason, nor heeded any warnings.

With a heavy heart, Ardeth gave the command, and the Medjai mounted their horses.

+++

The attack went just as Ardeth had predicted. Many of his men were shot down, though fortunately most were only injured rather than killed. But one killed was one too many. Hazim said nothing of this, merely helped tend the wounded in preparation for their journey home.

“ _Hazim_ ,” Ardeth said at last, as the sun was beginning to peer over the distant mountains, “ _come_.” He began walking a short ways from the rest of the group, Hazim following him.

Once Ardeth felt they were out of earshot, he stopped, turning his gaze upon Hazim, who looked at him questioningly.

“ _I want you to go with the wounded men back to the village_ ,” Ardeth told him.

Hazim scowled. “ _I belong here, defending_ —“

Ardeth held up a hand, signaling for Hazim’s silence.

“ _I need you to take them_ ,” Ardeth said, his voice firm as Hazim’s scowl deepened. “ _And I need you to move the village southwards, farther from this place, should these trespassers discover the Creature_.”

“ _It does not matter how far we go_ ,” Hazim said in a grim tone, “ _if the Creature is discovered, the End will come_.”

“ _I am well aware. Get the wounded men mounted, leave as soon as you can_.”

Hazim gave a bow and stalked back to the men. Ardeth stayed where he stood, staring out at the slowly brightening desert and falling deeply into thought.

He was at a loss for what to do about these trespassers. He knew that trying to talk to them was no longer an option, if it ever was, but after last night, it was most definitely out of the question. He could only pray that the Creature would remain undiscovered. But there was a deep, foreboding feeling in his gut, and he just knew that no amount of prayer would keep the Creature in its grave. Something bad was coming, he knew. This was the same feeling he had before his father died, and all he could do was prepare for the Creature’s resurrection.

Already his mind raced. Guilt wrapped itself around his thoughts, and he blamed himself for all that was happening, and all that would happen. If he had just killed that man, those years ago, he never would have led these people here. But again, at the back of his mind, he knew that killing that man was not what should be done. That man had a destiny, an ancient one.

From where he stood, Ardeth could see down into the city. The trespassers were stirring, emerging from their tents and disappearing underground, just the opposite of where they needed to go. As he watched them, he knew that before this day was ended, the High Priest Imhotep would walk the Earth once more.


End file.
